


Loving Praise

by Waddler



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Paperhat - Freeform, Praise Kink, Smutt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-24 21:11:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14363778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waddler/pseuds/Waddler
Summary: Flug has a praise kink.





	Loving Praise

**Author's Note:**

> This is super short, but I'm procrastinating, so it's a thing now. And now, yall know that I am capable of writing smutt.

Flug wasn't sure how much longer he could take this, but at the moment, he didn't care. However, what he did care about was the way his boss was making him feel. He was cradled in the eldritch's lap, nearly overloaded with the pleasure that he otherworldly being was causing him. He could feel the tendril that the other had shoved up his ass brush lightly against his prostate pulling a long, languid moan out of him.

His boss chuckled, the feeling of his chest moving indistinguishable from the purr that had been coming from him ever since they started their play. He leaned down, peppering the man's jaw with light kisses, trailing down to his neck where he hovered momentarily before biting down on the man's shoulder. He let out a high-pitched squeak at the sharp pain which quickly turned into a moan as he felt the snake-like tongue flicking over the fresh wounds. He could tell how much his boss was savoring the taste of his blood.

His boss hummed and nuzzled the side of his face. He shifted his hips backwards only to snap them forwards, hitting that spot deep inside of Flug just right, causing him to gasp, and cry out. His noises were quickly swallowed by the eldritch as he kissed the man deeply. He felt that tongue invade his mouth and he gladly reciprocated the action. He whined as his the other drew away, but he was quickly silenced by another snap of his boss’ hips.

“Flug” His boss’ voice was a low growl in his ear “you are positively _incredible_ ” He moved the hand that had been resting on his stomach to his erection, pumping him once. “I adore the way you look when you’re on the verge of coming apart” He pumped his erection again and ran his thumb gently over the head. “You are _So. Fucking. Brilliant.”_ He emphasized each word with another snap of his hips. “I would be _nothing_ without you” The tendril within him squirmed, continually brushing past and pushing on his prostate. “I would do **anything** to make you happy” He growled out the word with a tone to his voice that made Flug feel light-headed. “I love you”

That was all it took to have him cumming harder that he had in ages. One final snap of the eldritch’s hips had the monster releasing his load inside of him as well. The other’s cum was warm, and feeling it inside of him was almost orgasmic in it of itself. The other’s arms wrapped around him possessively, and he felt him move to lay them down on the bed. He sighed softly as he was pulled closer to the other’s chest, and it didn’t take long before the satisfying feeling of being filled and the fatigue caused by the exertion lulled him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this whole thing in one sitting, and it's my first villainous smutt, please be gentle with me. I appreciate any feedback regardless.


End file.
